


What's One More?

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry thinks Draco is ignoring him. Draco just feels pain.





	What's One More?

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the December drabble challenge on the drarry discord

“Draco wait!” Harry chased the mob of blonde hair as soon as he saw it. “Please Draco, I just want to talk to you. You’ve been ignoring my letters all week.”

Suddenly Draco halted and turned around. To Harry’s shock his eyes were red from crying. “I’m not ignoring your letters, Potter. I’ve got other things on my mind. I spent the last five days sitting at my grandmother’s bedside. She died fucking three hours ago. The only family I’ve got left now is me. You might have known that if you weren’t such a self centered prick.” Malfoy sniffed, trying to look strong despite his voice being broken. “Just leave me alone will you? I can’t handle this.”

Just like that, Malfoy was gone again. Leaving a very shocked Harry behind.

* * *

“Can I come in?” Harry asked through Draco's front door. “I brought one of Mrs Weasley’s throw blankets. And chocolate mousse. I thought maybe you’d like-,”

“Enter, please.” Harry didn’t know how he’d heard it, Draco's voice was so soft. Still, he had, so he now quietly entered the flat, finding Malfoy curled up in one of his big chairs with a blanket. Harry draped Mrs Weasley's knitwork over him anyway. 

Draco sniffed. “I already had a blanket.” 

“What’s one more?” Harry muttered as he nestled himself behind Draco. “Anything to show you that what’s left of your family is you  _ and  _ me.”

 


End file.
